Delusional: The Beginning
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 3 now up \\ Prequel to 'Delusional.' The story of how Stephanie's obsession with Edge began. Stephanie/Edge, Gangrel, Shane, Vince, others
1. Chapter 1

_June 1998_

Stephanie McMahon walked through the hallway of the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio in search of her father's office for the night. She knew he'd be conducting meetings with several wrestlers throughout the night, but that he'd always make time to speak to his little girl.

All week, Stephanie had thought about her father's suggestion that she partake in the on-air storylines in the WWF. That is, he wanted all the fans, the world, to see his daughter.

She had reservations about playing an active role on TV. Her father and brother were used to it, old pros by now. But Stephanie, although nervous, had decided to comply with her father's wishes.

As she finally approached the door to the room Vince was using as his office for the night, Stephanie was taken slightly aback as a tall, young blond man stepped through the door and out into the hall. She stopped in her tracks, studying him appreciatively.

Only the young man's profile was visible to her, but when he turned fully, Stephanie's breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. He had long, wavy-curly hair, and, as he neared, she could see he had beautiful emerald-topaz eyes. Clad in all black, he had an aura of mystery about him. As he continued his walk from the office, he suddenly became aware of her as he approached where she stood.

Stephanie could not shift her eyes away from the blond man. It was as if he held some kind of mystical power over her. Her knees nearly buckled as he flashed her a brilliant grin, exposing perfect teeth, as he passed directly by her. He turned his head and cast his flirtatious gaze at her as he kept walking, before facing forward again.

Stephanie's heart throbbed in double-time inside her chest. She stared at the retreating form of the blond until he turned down another corridor. Only then did she get her bearings enough to enter her father's office.

"Daddy, I've decided to do it - I'll partake in the TV storylines."

"Very good, Steph," Vince said with a smile. "I'm very glad to hear that. It will be great for the world to see the entire McMahon clan, not only Shane and myself."

Last week, Vince had told Stephanie that her mother, Linda, would soon be involved on the ongoings on television as well.

While her father continued speaking, Stephanie's mind suddenly traveled elsewhere. She couldn't help but recall the devastatingly handsome young blond man on whom she'd only moments ago laid eyes for the very first time. She wondered who he was, what his name was, how old he was, and about his association with her father.

Steph was able to guess the answers to at least a couple of her mental questions. The young man looked to be about two or three years older than her, which would make him about twenty-three or twenty-four. Although he'd looked slim, she'd been able to tell he was fit and decently muscled as well, so he was obviously a new wrestler. She wondered if he had signed a contract with the federation, or if he would be doing so.

"So, what do you think of that idea?" Stephanie realized her father was saying.

"What?" She shook her head slightly her eyes refocusing on him.

"Weren't you listening to me, honey?" Vince asked.

"Yes, of course, Daddy," she replied quickly. "It sounds good to me."

In actuality, Steph hadn't heard a single word of what he'd been saying because her mind had been so totally focused on the young blond man - _The Golden Boy_ - in her mind, she decided to think of him by that, since she had yet to learn his name.

While Vince continued speaking, Stephanie still tuned him out as she envisioned T_he Golden Boy_. She fleetingly considered asking her father about him but decided against it. Vince would become suspicious, as he felt that his daughter should not be involved with a wrestler. Or, more aptly, there were a very select choice he would approve of her dating, but he would definitely disapprove of her being with a new wrestler, a category in which _The Golden Boy_ most certainly fit.

--

David Heath glanced up from his script for the next RAW to study the young man sharing his locker room. They would be working together starting next week, and he found the upcoming storyline interesting. The young blond appeared to have a quiet aura of brooding energy about him, yet Dave was certain he would be a good worker.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"Orangeville, right outside of Toronto," came the soft reply.

"You must be excited," Dave said. "To come straight to the big leagues after all those indies."

"Definitely."

The young man had come to the locker room, introducing himself as Adam Copeland. He'd then told Dave how he was going to be working in a feud against him as a wrestler called  
"Edge." He'd explained his new character, trying to recall every detail Vince McMahon had given him. Dave liked the idea a lot.

As his new friend was lacing up his boots in preparation for his upcoming match, Adam became distracted. He suddenly grew quiet as he recalled the girl he'd passed by in the hall.

"Hey, Dave?"

The older man glanced over at him.

"Who's the cute, tall brunette I saw out in the hallway as I was leaving Mr. McMahon's office?"

Dave instantly knew exactly who the young man was referring to. "You must mean Stephanie McMahon," he said.

Adam's right eyebrow raised quizzically. "McMahon?"

"Yeah...Stephanie is Vince's daughter," David replied. Then, before the younger man could ask any more questions, he said, "If you're thinking of asking her out, forget about it, man...She's a sweet girl and all, but Mr. McMahon would never let you go out with her."

Adam stared at him wordlessly, though Dave could read the question marks in his eyes.

"Old Man McMahon would only let his precious little princess date a guy like Paul Levesque - Hunter - but _he's _with Joanie. Or someone like Shawn Michaels - _anyone_ who's high up on the foodchain, so to speak, but someone like you or me...forget it."

"Oh...that's too bad," Adam said softly. He felt a pang of regret as he recalled smiling at the girl as he'd passed her by in the hallway. Damn, she was so pretty, and just his type. Maybe things would change in the future, now that he was going to be a WWF superstar. If Stephanie was interested in him - and from the looks she'd given him earlier, it appeared as though she _was_ - maybe he could somehow convince Mr. McMahon to give him a chance to go out with her.

--

Stephanie kept her eyes glued to the young blond man on the screen of the TV monitor. She was in her father's office in a Chicago arena, and she was absolutely mesmerized.

She'd learned that the handsome new wrestler, known in the ring as Edge, was 24 years old and that his real name was Adam Copeland and that he was Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She'd heard bits and pieces about him not only from her father but from gossiping wrestlers as well.

Steph smiled as he threw his blond head back and let out a scream in the center of the ring. She thought the name "Edge" really suited him.

She wondered if, or when, Vince would be introducing her to him. Normally, he would have all new wrestlers meet her mother, Shane and herself immediately, but this introduction had yet to take place. Stephanie felt a sinking suspicion that her father's intention was for her to never officially meet this beautiful, intriguing young man. A ton of resentment suddenly built itself inside of her. _Why_ did her father have to be so overprotective of her? She was a big girl who could take care of herself and make her own decisions.

Stephanie was so glued to the image of the enigmatic Adam Copeland on the screen that she didn't even realize someone had joined her in the room. She didn't shift her eyes from the monitor until a body was suddenly blocking her vision.

"Hey!" she shouted in annoyance, moving over slightly to recapture her view of _The Golden Boy._

The teasing laughter of Shane McMahon echoed throughout the room. "Ah, what do we have here?" he asked. "Does my little sister have a crush on the new guy?"

Stephanie glanced into his face and felt the blush seeping through her face. "No, Shane, I just..."

A typical older brother, Shane interrupted Stephanie for some further teasing. "Yup, she does!"

Steph stared at Shane in disbelief. She quickly glanced back at the TV monitor, dismayed to see that Edge was no longer on the screen.

"It's okay, Steph...I can see why you'd have a crush on him - strictly speaking as a straight man, of course."

Stephanie still couldn't find her voice. She felt so embarrassed.

"By the way, you're blushing," Shane laughed.

Stephanie could still do nothing but stare at him incredulously. Her brother was merciless when it came to teasing her, especially about guys.

"Listen, Steph," Shane said, no longer laughing but serious, "if you want to meet Adam, why don't you introduce yourself? He's a cool guy."

"You mean _you've_ already met him?" Stephanie finally found her voice.

"Sure...Dad introduced him to me last week, when he signed his contract."

Stephanie fumed inwardly. Shane had gotten to meet Adam the day she'd first seen him, and she had not. How dare her father treat her so unfairly!

Shane took note of the expression on his baby sister's face. "You want me to introduce you to him?" he asked.

Stephanie didn't have to ponder his question long at all. "No," she replied instantly. She knew that if she met Adam Copeland _that_ way, she would have to endure Shane's wisecracks, and the last thing she needed was for him to tease her right in front of Adam. She'd be mortified, and since she was no good at faking her emotions, Adam would see her embarrassment.

"Are you sure, Steph?" Shane went on.

"Yes, I'm sure, Shane. It's alright."

--

_Two months later_

Adam was excited. Since he'd signed on with the WWF, he'd kept in regular touch with his best friend, Jay Reso. He and Jay had been friends since the fifth grade, and had been so close they'd attended the same junior and senior high schools and college. Upon graduation, they'd both worked for the same independent wrestling promotions. And now, again, they would be treading the same path, for Jay had just signed a contract with the WWF.

These thoughts played through Adam's mind as he sat beside David Heath, a wall at his other side. Mr. McMahon had called an impromptu meeting with all the wrestlers on hand for the night.

Adam tried to concentrate on the boss' speech but found it difficult, as his mind was on his best friend. Then, after a few minutes, whatever concentration he'd had at all went flying out the window, as Stephanie McMahon suddenly entered the room. She strode across the room and came to stand by her father's left side.

Adam kept his eyes on the young woman as she stood quietly beside Vince. He studied her intently, his eyes lingering on her form before raising to take in her face.

She was gazing at him as well. In fact, the way Stephanie was staring at him, Adam felt as though they were the only two people in the room.

At this point, Adam was no longer aware of anything Mr. McMahon was saying. Somehow, he sensed, neither was Stephanie. He realized that she really had no purpose for being there, as she was not participating in the speech, and obviously was not listening to her father's words. He suddenly grinned at her, knowing full well that her only purpose for coming was _him_.

Steph dared the tiniest little smile back, and Adam appreciately her subtlety. He enjoyed this discreet flirting in a room crowded with other wrestlers, not to mention her own father. Fortunately, Vince did not appear in the least aware of the exchanges between them.

At his left side, he felt Dave suddenly nudge him. Adam glanced his way and caught the other man grinning slyly at him. He could tell exactly what his friend was thinking: _She wants you, man_. Adam knew this, too.

In the short time that he'd been employed by the company thus far, he had still never formally met Stephanie McMahon. Maybe after Vince's boring, meaningless speech, he should just go over and introduce himself.

He noticed a slight gleam in Stephanie's eyes as she stared at him. Her smile also widened ever so slightly as her gaze never shifted from his. He felt Dave poke him on the arm and moved closer to hear him better, as the older man was whispering to him.

"What the hell - ask her out later," he said softly.

"You think I should?" Adam whispered back, never once taking his eyes off of Stephanie. "I sure want to..."

"Excuse me, " Mr. McMahon's voice suddenly spoke. "Edge...Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the group?"

Adam nervously exchanged glances with Dave, then looked at the boss. He felt the hot sting of a blush on his face and wished he could just disappear at that very moment. "Err...no, sir," he muttered. He felt like he was back in junior high school.

"Good," Vince said sharply, glaring at him before resuming his soliloquy.

With trepidation, Adam turned his gaze back to Stephanie McMahon, who seemed to be eyeing him with sympathy. He thought he could almost read an apology in her blue eyes for the way her father had just humiliated him.

Before Vince's speech was done, Stephanie quietly slipped out of the room. She'd kept her eyes on Adam Copeland during her entire stay, noticing the look of disappointment on his face as she left.

She'd wanted to linger and be able to introduce herself to Adam after the meeting, but she couldn't do that now - not after the way her father had just singled him out. It was obvious that Vince already had him pegged as a troublemaker.

Stephanie sighed resignedly. She sensed that somehow, her father knew that she liked Adam and that he'd deliberately found fault in him. There was no way he would allow her to associate with him, probably not even in a business sense. Despite all the money and fame her name bestowed, this was one of those times when she truly hated her life.

"Hey." She looked up as she heard Shane's voice. He had just stepped into the doorway of the room she was using as her office for the night.

"Hey, Shane."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he caught the look on her face. His voice sounded concerned.

Stephanie wondered if she should tell him. After a momentary debate with herself, she made up her mind.

"Oh, Shane, I feel awful," she cried, throwing herself into her brother's embrace. She felt a single tear trickle its way down her cheeks.

"Why? What is it, Steph?" he asked, his arms around her.

As Shane gently patted her long hair, Steph explained, "I just went into that meeting Dad called all the wrestlers to. I wanted to introduce myself to Adam Copeland afterward. We were making a little eye contact for awhile there, and then all of a sudden, Dad yelled at him for talking! I couldn't very well stay there and go up to him after that! And I'm sure Daddy would've lingered. He would want to know why I was even there in the first place!"

"Shh...Don't worry, Steph. He's not going anywhere, and neither are you - you'll have plenty of chances to meet him."

"It's been almost two months already, Shane!" she reminded him.

"No problem...if you want, _I_ can introduce you two after that meeting..."

Adam sat brooding in the locker room he and Dave were sharing. He couldn't believe that Mr. McMahon had been such a jerk toward him during that meeting, which had ended a few minutes earlier.

He'd noticed other wrestlers chatting less discreetly than him, yet the boss had been nasty and singled _him_ out. Maybe it was because he was new. Or could it be because it was obvious he was attracted to the man's daughter? Whatever the case, he wasn't the least bit pleased.

A knock on the door caused Adam to look up. He was glad to be distracted from his agitating reverie. From his seat in one corner of the room, he called, "Come in."

The door opened, and Shane McMahon stood in the doorway. Adam liked him, as son was nothing like father in his case.

"Hey, Shane," he said with just the slightest hint of a smile. He was still too annoyed over what had happened earlier to manage any more.

"Hi, Adam," Shane replied. He stood half behind the door rather than walking into the room. "Are you alone in here?"

"Yes, I am," Adam answered. "Dave had a match, so he left a few minutes ago."

"Okay...good."

Shane turned around, and to Adam's surprise, pulled his sister Stephanie into the room with him. Apparently, she had been standing behind Shane, still out in the hall. She stepped tentatively closer to him, beside her brother.

Adam noted how shy she looked, and he thought she was all the more adorable for it. She was gazing at him with those big blue eyes as he suddenly rose from his chair.

"Hello," he said softly, but in a friendly voice.

"Hi," she said, her cheeks slightly rosy.

Shane gestured, turning toward his sister while looking at Adam. "Adam, I know you two never officially met, so I decided to do the honors...this is my sister, Stephanie McMahon...Steph, this is Adam Copeland."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Adam said with a grin, holding out his hand.

Steph, keeping her eyes on his and relieved that her gaze wasn't wandering, put her hand in his for a shake. "I'm pleased to meet you, too," she said with a smile.

Adam kept his grip on her hand a moment longer as he gazed meaningfully into her eyes. Things were starting to look up. His mood had already changed 180 degrees upon meeting Stephanie. He felt very grateful toward Shane for finally introducing them - and it couldn't have been a better time - and promised himself to thank him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie McMahon smiled softly to herself as she wended her way down the hall of the arena.

She was feeling great - ecstatic, even. Thanks to Shane, she'd finally gotten the chance to meet Adam Copeland. She was reminded of why she'd always considered him the best brother in the whole wide world...

Now, she was on her way to meet up with Adam at his locker room. The tall blond Canadian had told her to stop by about twenty minutes after his evening's match had ended - that would give him enough time to be showered and dressed by the time she arrived.

Stephanie still couldn't keep the smile off her face as she arrived at the locker room. Raising her hand to knock, she waited, and a moment later, Dave Heath opened the door, a grin on his own face as he peered out at her.

"Well, as I live and breathe..." the fanged man said. "So, it's true...Adam _hasn't _completely flipped his lid..."

The brunette arched a brow in slight amusement, the small smile still playing at her lips.

"Yeah, that's right..." another voice spoke, and it sent pleasant ripples down Stephanie's spine. A few seconds later, Adam appeared directly behind his friend. He grinned as he caught her gaze, and Stephanie thought she could detect a sparkle in his green eyes.

And boy, did he take her breath away... She thought that Adam Copeland was the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid her eyes on. And to think he'd actually taken enough of an interest in her to invite her here, to spend time with her.

Then, Stephanie wondered why she'd had those thoughts. She was, after all, the daughter of extreme wealth - not to mention, she thought of herself as attractive, and certainly eligible. Why _wouldn't _Adam Copeland want to see her?

"Well, I guess I'll be going quietly now..." Dave announced as Stephanie entered the room at Adam's invitation. He smiled, glancing from her to the tall blond man before leaving.

"So..." Adam began as soon as his friend had closed the door behind him. "Alone at last..." He cocked his head as he regarded the young woman. "How did you like my match? I mean...What did you think of it?"

The brunette gazed at him, her lips parting slightly as she recalled the Canadian's in-ring action. Earlier that night, he'd competed in a one-on-one match against D'Lo Brown.

"It was really good..." she answered. "Too bad Gangrel had to come in and interfere, though..."

The blond man chuckled. "Yeah...Oh well. At least I'll get to kick his ass next week on Sunday Night Heat..." He winked.

Stephanie felt as though she were melting at the gesture. Oh, if only he could know and feel the things he was doing to her, the effects he was having on her... At the very least, he would probably be surprised - maybe flattered, too.

There was a brief, though not uncomfortable moment of silence, then Adam smiled almost bashfully.

"I...err...was wondering...Err...if you're not too busy or anything..." he began, meeting the pretty brunette's blue eyes. "Maybe we can go out sometime?"

Stephanie's face brightened as she smiled at him, and she could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. She hoped that, somehow, he wouldn't notice.

"Yes..." she spoke. "Yes, I'd really like that..."

"Great..." the blond man said, and the truth was, he wanted to just reach over and gather the brunette into his arms - or do a jig of joy right here, in front of her - and make a total fool of himself in the process.

Instead, he remained standing in his spot and didn't do either.

"So...when would you like to go out?"

"Um...Any time, I guess..." Stephanie responded, as she really didn't have to think about it. "Anytime is fine for me..."

"Awesome," Adam grinned. "How about I pick you up at your house on our next day off - Saturday, is it?"

"Yes, yes - it's Saturday when we have our next day off..."

"Good..." The blond man winked again.

Stephanie grinned back at him, but suddenly, she was a little less excited about their upcoming date. Her mother would certainly not be a problem - or _see _a problem with her going out with Adam. But somehow, she knew her father would be an entirely different story...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to Psycho Sin Mafia for the last review. :) Sorry for the looong delay in updates on this story. It's just sort of been forgotten for the longest time._**

Stephanie twisted her hands nervously, pacing the length of the floor. She tried to keep as calm as possible, but it was no easy feat. And how _could_ it be when she kept imagining all the scenarios of how her father would react to her news of having a date with the newest member of the WWF's roster?

"Steph, will you calm down?" Shane demanded. He was sitting on the edge of his bed as he watched her pace. She'd come into his room awhile earlier to talk to him, ask for his advice on how to break the news to Vince. But her current antics were starting to grate on his nerves and get _him_ feeling uneasy.

"How can I, though, Shane? You know what Daddy is like! I really don't want to have to cancel my date with Adam." She shook her head in despair. "I really like this guy, Shane... I really, _really_ like him!"

"I know you do," the dark-haired man replied. "Sit, relax... It's only a date. It's not like you're annoucing you eloped with the guy." Reaching out for her arm, he grasped her over to sit beside him.

The distraught brunette sighed, closing her eyes. She ran her right hand through her long hair, then reopened her orbs.

"Come on, it's not going to be all that horrible."

"Really?" Stephanie countered. "And you know this _how_?"

Shane shook his head and gave her a slightly amused look. She really was such a good girl, with not one rebellious bone in her body, from the looks of it.

"Oh, come on, Steph... I don't get why you're panicking. Look, even in the worst case scenario, what could happen?" He paused and gave her a meaningful look, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Dad can forbid me from going out with him," she finished, giving him a strange look. What exactly was his point?

"So?" Shane said with a shrug.

The brunette stared at him with an incredulous look on her pretty face.

"What do you mean, 'so?'"

Her older brother shook his head. Did she _always_ have to be such a goody two shoes? He loved his sister, but she seemed to lack any real sense of adventure.

"I mean, what difference does it make if Dad forbids it?" he said, raising en eyebrow as he met her blue eyes. "You like Adam, and I already know he's a good guy... Do what you want. Go out with him anyway."

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise. She'd always known that Shane was a bit of a rebel. He would do whatever he wanted _when_ he wanted, although he'd never done anything too over the top or illegal. But now he was trying to convince _her_ to do the same? She wasn't sure she could... After all, she was Daddy's Little Girl, and she always felt the need to have Vince's approval. On top of that, he'd always been very over-protective of her.

On the other hand, the idea of rebelling definitely appealed to her. And it was even more tempting when a man was involved. Hell, Shane was right... She was a grown woman. She could date whomever she chose. She eyed her brother squarely and nodded.

"You know what? I'll _do_ that." She held her head up high, her chin positioned in a most determined yet defiant manner. Vincent Kennedy McMahon might have been her father, but so what? He certainly wasn't the boss of her! Okay, so he _was_ her boss at work, but that was all. Her personal life was her own, and she had every right to handle it as she saw fit.

"That's the spirit, Steph!" Shane exclaimed. He grinned, happy to see that she was agreeing with him. He only hoped that if it came down to the scenario she had in mind, she would have the courage to stand up for herself. Lord knew, their father could be quite the hardass.

"There's just one thing you're overlooking, though."

Stephanie's fierce expression transformed so taht she again resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"What's that?" she questioned meekly.

Shane smirked at her and said, "You haven't even _told_ Dad about your date yet. He might end up not even caring. So don't get your panties in such a bunch just yet."

The brunette rolled her eyes and swatted him in the shoulder. God, big brothers could be so dumb sometimes. But he did have a point. She stood up and stuck her tongue out at him in a playful gesture.

"Yeah, yeah... Point taken," she said. "Okay, so I guess I should just get it over with, then." She steeled herself and took a deep breath, then exhaled it. "I might as well do it _now_."

"Tell Mom first," the young man suggested. "If she gets an inkling that Dad would give you a hard time, maybe she can help you."

"Oh, way to get me all nervous again," she muttered.

Shane stood up and walked her to the door as she prepared to go out into the hall. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

The brunette wasn't quite as sure as he was as she stepped out of the room. She started for the opposite wing of the house, where she knew her mother would be, as she'd retired to her room earlier in the night. She found the door half-open and stuck her head in tentatively.

"Mom?"

Linda McMahon was sitting on a plush antique chair, a book in her hands. She pushed the reading glasses down her nose as she looked up.

"Hi, Stephanie," she said.

"Can I talk to you?" the brunette asked, her voice small and uncertain.

"Of course, honey. Come on in." She set her book aside, placing it on the vanity table nearby as her daughter entered the room.

"Mom, someone asked me out at the show last night," Stephanie blurted, deciding to just get right to the point, "and I'm worried that Daddy may not approve."

Linda frowned.

"Who is this young man?" she asked.

"It's the new guy... Adam Copeland," she replied.

Her mother's face brightened considerably.

"Oh, him... He seems very nice."

Stephanie smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, he is, Mom."

"Why don't you think your father would approve of you dating him?"

The young brunette shrugged.

"Well," she explained, "he sort of yelled at him during yesterday's meeting." Before her mother could question that, she elaborated. "He was whispering with someone. But a lot of the other guys were talking, too! I don't know... Maybe he only did that to Adam because he's new."

Linda nodded and gave her daughter a reassuring pat.

"I'm sure that's all there was to it," she said. "You know how your father is, Stephanie. His bark is always worse than his bite. Just talk to him," she said. "Everything will be fine. And if he _doesn't_ approve, well, just know that _I_ do." She winked at the young woman.

Suddenly, Stephanie was feeling a whole lot better. She came and knelt by Linda's chair to hug her.

"Thanks, Mom," she said gratefully.


End file.
